


Idol Royale [Information]

by KazueEmiko



Series: Idol Royale [1]
Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Competition, F/F, Fantasy, Tournaments, information guide about the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazueEmiko/pseuds/KazueEmiko
Summary: Idols are revered beings that command great power. By their voice alone, they act like the laws of the land. Four nations, Japan, Korea, the United States, and Miscellaneous merged into one country after the physical world shifted, formally named “ADONIS” after the handsome god known for his beauty and desire. Promoting the growth of vegetation and bringing forth rain for said-growth, the country’s new origin is hoping for a more beautiful future.In the end, the four nations agreed upon a tournament. A tournament to bring up the next “Idol.” At the tenth year of an idol’s ruling, the current idol and their subordinates would rise up and host the tournament in an announcement at the very last day of December an hour before midnight.Eight warriors rise for the 9th IDOL Tournament, and the eight warriors are an unlikely bunch that strives for one same goal: to become Idols.





	1. History

**Author's Note:**

> Some readers might notice that this series was spotted on JPH!P Forum under the alias "LoyalFlutist." I decided to move it over here for the sake of simplicity and ease of uploading my fictions. I will still upload them on the forum, but this is preferable. 
> 
> There will be two parts dedicated to this fantasy series! This "Part 1" will consist of information for world-building. The "Part 2" will be where all of the chapters will be uploaded. It will make it easier to organize my work and sift through the uploads. 
> 
> With that said, I hope you all enjoy it! :)

_"Idols are revered beings that command great power. By their voice alone, they act like the laws of the land. Four nations, Japan, Korea, United States, and Miscellaneous merged into one country after the physical world shifted (thanks to tectonic plates, natural, and supernatural disasters of 2050), formally named “ADONIS” after the handsome god known for his beauty and desire. Promoting the growth of vegetation and bringing forth rain for said-growth, the country’s new origin is hoping for a more beautiful future._

_Thanks to the unpredictable nature of mankind and the planet, the concept of magic became a reality. Innate abilities began to show signs in those gifted by the powers of the gods and mythical beings. Those who were unable to are able to cast spells by attending and perfecting alchemy. Others made use of their raw strengths and physically demand much from their body to the brink of exhaustion, creating superhumans. Combined with the lost technology of the past by science and mythological creatures born into reality, it made Adonis a hybrid country of magic and science._

_However, a tournament is held once every ten years. Democracy was deemed unworthy as the mass majority lacking education or the mass majority seeking corruption makes it a fruitless and utterly worthless concept. Anarchy only spreads fear and terror to the land, leaving behind scorch marks of its destructive nature to the country. Monarchy is strictly tied to many wars in the past and internal conflicts of who will become the next in line to rule the country. Communism may seem idealistic, but the very nature of corruption taints the concept before its foundation can be laid._

_In the end, the four nations agreed upon a tournament. A tournament to bring up the next “Idol.” At the tenth year of an idol’s ruling, the current idol and their subordinates would rise up and host the tournament in an announcement at the very last day of December an hour before midnight._

_Eight warriors rise for the 9th IDOL Tournament, and the eight warriors are an unlikely bunch that strives for one same goal: to become Idols."_

* * *

**2050**

The world underwent a drastic change thanks to natural and supernatural elements. Tectonic plates shifted around unpredictably and mother nature hounded her storms at every part of the planet. Creatures known in mythology legends crawled up from the earth and heavens to greet the shaken humans and mammals. Meteorologists and scientists were unable to prevent the “end of the world” that had been predicted since 2025. Unlike the politicians’ original assumptions that nuclear wars and constant warring would end the world, the predictions from scientists became true before the next nuclear war was set to start in 2050. The number of humans that survived the onslaught of bad luck consists of 1% of the entire world’s population.  
  
**2055**  
1% of humanity left on the planet recreated their societies. It eventually branched off into the surviving big three nations: the United States of America, Japan, and Korea. Miscellaneous were those who did not fit the criteria, as a result, banded together to create their own nameless nation. Having lost their identity, they seek refuge with the old Greek gods and goddesses to kickstart their main cultural lifestyle. As for the other three nations, they began to look back into theirs and base their society on that.   
  
**2057**  
Civil wars began to break out in the United States due to differences in the government. Japan and Korea are at odds with each other as they attempt to take over each other lands. As for the nameless nation, they have little voice against the Big Three, causing political tension with their neighboring nations.   
  
**2058**  
Those with innate abilities with the supernatural began to show up in some people. Discriminations and political pawns arouse from their existence. This caused further straining in some communities and nations. In the United States, they were discriminated from the major public and some were murdered because they were “witches.” Many scientists, due to the supernatural users’ status in the nation, are able to conduct observational and experimental studies on them. Because of this, supernatural users are fearful of their life and many chose to escape to either Japan or the nameless nation. In Japan, there are mixed reactions to supernatural users. Most of the communities simply chose to ignore their existence and pretend they are ordinary people in their nation. Some chose to strongly object to their existence. There is no violence towards the users in Japan. In Korea, many of them are used as pawns for their political games. As a result, many of them hid their abilities from the public in fear of the government capturing them for their own gain. In the nameless nation, there are barely any supernatural users in their nation. However, because of how lesser-known they are in the community, should there be a user, most of them are captured by Korea or even the United States for their own gain.   
  
**2060**  
A war broke out from all four nations due to the heightened political and moral tension of supernatural users. This war would be dubbed “The Supernatural Rights War.” Casualties were high on all sides, the most from Japan and the least from the nameless nation. The war lasted the entire year with no end in sight. Those who are alive to tell the tale speak of unimaginable horror and how it was “living Hell” for all.   
  
**2060 (December)**   
“The Declaration of Supernatural Peace Treaty” popped up when casualties reduced the number of civilians and the general population by nearly 50%. This was a forced treaty done by the original four presidents of their nations. A new form of government rose from the ashes shortly afterward as idols from all four nations banded together to end the war permanently. Their powerful voice spoke of peace and a way to crack down on the corruptions the original leaders had. After all, no one seems to be learning from history. Fans from all four nations brought down the current government and held the four up on a pedestal.   
  
**2061**  
ADONIS was born as the four idols reunited the four nations into one country. Although the nations may remain divided as a way to retain their cultures, the four nations agreed to maintain a country-wide government in order to protect the peace and rebuild the communities. The four idols traveled and donated as much of their time as possible to their citizens.   
  
**2061 (July)**   
An assassination attempt was made and had killed one of the four idols from Japan. (Little did they know that it was an outlier from a faraway country that killed her.) Many fans and civilians are outraged and began to point fingers at each other. The remaining three idols began to point fingers at each other too as they believe there is a traitor amongst themselves. It appears that four idols from different backgrounds were too much to maintain the country. Out of desperation, the three of them agreed to a performance showdown to determine who would be the best idol for the position. Votes would be conducted by the fans and citizens from all four nations.   
  
**2061 (November)**   
Backroom dealings were made by two of the idols from Korea and Miscellaneous in order to win the competition held in December. The idol from the United States was in outrage upon gaining knowledge that their friends-- their comrades, would stoop so low in an attempt to win. As a result, they managed to poison the two the day before the competition.   
  
**2061 (December)**   
The idol from the United States of America rose up and proclaimed the new rules about their new government. They would act as the new government temporarily for ten years until a new idol fills in their position. However, for the sake of the first tournament, it will be held in 2070 in order to maintain consistency. Besides, they had already ruled the land for a year, so it would be unfair to hold the position any longer than ten years.   
  
**2070 (December)**   
The first “IDOL TOURNAMENT” begins. There isn’t an established class yet, making this the messiest tournament. The winner was a group by the name of “Jay Park,” representing Korea. As a rapper and immense physical strength from boxing, he easily toppled his enemies. The male immediately established temples in order to train more warriors more for practical military use. As a result, this caused the Classes to be structured. Use of magic was forbidden at the time.   
  
**2080 (December)**   
The second “IDOL TOURNAMENT” begins. “The Chainsmokers” from the United States won, despite their status as a duo. This expanded the field of who can gain the status of an idol. The males, in which both were Sword Wielders, were heavily focused on repair and education. Their focus was on establishing temples as a source of wisdom. Use of magic was forbidden at the time.   
  
**2090 (December)**   
The third “IDOL TOURNAMENT” begins. The winner was “Super Junior” from Korea. This marked the largest group to win and remain together by the end of the tournament. Despite a large number of members, they all stayed in harmony as they established legal trade routes between each nation. It was a peaceful time and they were held up as role models for future generations. Magic was granted in future tournaments thanks to Super Junior’s decisions.   
  
**2100 (December)**   
The fourth “IDOL TOURNAMENT” begins. The winner is “Holland” from Korea. This win sparked debates and arguments from the citizens of other nations, more within Japan and Miscellaneous as no one was able to represent their nation in the fight. During Holland’s ruling, he faced criticism for not letting other nations take the flag and represent the country. As a result of the harsh treatments he received, his ruling ended within half a decade. The follow-up taking his spot was a nameless idol from Korea. History considers this period to have little to no progress.   
  
**2110 (December)**   
The fifth “IDOL TOURNAMENT” begins. The winner is “Nana Mizuki” from Japan. As the first female, many held little expectations from her ability to guide and lead the country. Not to mention she’s from Japan and the first one from the nation to stand in this spot. It did not help that her status is a mix of both Cleric and Fighting Monk, making her a Master of both classes and the first magic-user to stand as an idol. A complete Average Joe who simply worked hard to achieve her position. Although some questioned her existence, many more overwhelmed the vocal minority and hailed her as the best idol to lead the country. Historians would sing praises of her accomplishments as she focused more on healing the nations’ relationships with one another. No one would be able to recreate the legendary Japanese idol’s path even until now.   
  
**2120 (December) **  
The sixth “IDOL TOURNAMENT” begins. The winner is “Sergey Lazarev” from Miscellaneous. A Russian singer, he won by his charismatic nature and quick mastery as a Spellcaster. Ironically, compared to the previous tournaments, less blood was shed in this one. It is rumored that he went around and was able to persuade most of them to lower their weapons and follow after his ideology. His smooth charm granted him easy access to deals with outside countries. He was the first one to establish trade routes and relations beyond the four nations.  
  
**2130 (December)**   
The seventh “IDOL TOURNAMENT” was supposed to begin. There was no winner as the war was brewing between ADONIS and another country, KRONOS, threatens to overthrow Sergey’s work. He became the only idol to uphold 20 years of service. However, in order to keep his power in check, four more representatives naturally came up from the four nations: “Alan Walker” from the United States (Spellcaster), “Ailee” from Korea (Crossbow Wielder), “Junichi Suwabe” from Japan (Fighting Monk), and “Jay Chou” from China in Miscellaneous (Spear Wielder). This marks the first time there are five idols working together during the war against KRONOS. They successfully defended the country. A peace treaty called “A x K” was made in an attempt to keep both countries from starting a war again in return for more trade routes.   
  
**2140 (December)**   
The eight “IDOL TOURNAMENT” begins. The winner is “2NE1” from Korea. During this era, the four members focused heavily on repairing the country after the war. Progress in technology advanced to the point Alchemy and its respective Class began to grow. Scientists and travelers discovered small villages scattered about in harsh conditions consisting of werewolves. Despite the orders from the members of 2NE1 to leave the communities alone, fear and terror drove nearby settlements and government officials to burn and slaughter the creatures in an attempt to drive them to extinction. This was known as "The Great Slaughter."   
  
**2150 (January)**  
The ninth “IDOL TOURNAMENT” begins. This is where the story begins… Around this time, there were rumors that surviving werewolves are trying to get an in into the tournament to become Idols.


	2. Guidelines

**Summary:**

The idols must treck from a starting point at the capital of ADONIS. It will be located at the Grand Temple of Adonis at the peak of the mountain. From that point onward, group by group, they will break off every ten minutes and leave the premise. There will be no harm done within the first week in order to give everyone time for preparation. (This is also the last chance for the participants to drop out of their party without consequence for the whole team.) This is strictly monitored and scheduled so idols will not kill each other upon leaving the Grand Temple’s ground. By the end of every week, a status update will be provided to the current Idol on the surviving/participating members. Once the numbers dwindle down to four idols, regardless of their nationality, they will be brought back to the Grand Temple of Adonis and provided further information. Should the time limit be predicted to exceed, the committee will force all remaining members to continue their activity in Adonis territory for the remainder of the time.

The application process takes up to a week to go through. Registration will be conducted the week before the tournament begins. By that time, the interested will be receiving a letter by a hawk with further directions on how to participate. This will allow plenty of time for the committee to conduct the necessary legal work. This also serves as a warning to those who aren't planning to risk their lives for the tournament.

**Rules:**

  * They must avoid killing pedestrians and outsiders. There is no point in this senseless fatality. However, the participants are able to make use of outside sources in order to gain the upper hand…
  * Violence within the Grand Temple of Adonis is forbidden. Immediate execution will be granted if one violates it. If it is from a group, the member responsible will face execution and the remaining members will be disqualified from the tournament.
  * Idols are able to retry again in the next year should they survive, but not win. There is no maximum ballet.
  * If idols participate as a group, they must remain as a group. Should one member drop out, the entire group is disqualified. This is to prevent cheating and lack of commitment.
  * Idols are restricted to areas roughly 100 miles from the capital (located smack dab in the center of the country) and able to freely travel from nation to nation with a special permit. Any idol who dares take a step out of the field will be warned by Adonis Security Guards of their disqualification if they continue. However, some can use this to their advantage…
  * Idols are required to send in a governmental-sealed mail over to the Grand Temple of Adonis in order to state their status in the tournament on Sunday by whatever means. Most idols are provided a trained animal of their choice by the Grand Temple of Adonis to do exactly this. It is forbidden to harm these animals and have these animals participate in battles. It is also forbidden to touch another idol’s documents in this regard. Fingerprint analyses are conducted in order to validate who had handled the papers.
  * Each idol dons a temporary black band that is tattooed on their upper arm. Whenever an idol comes to contact with another idol, the black band starts to turn red and grow hot and warn the user of another enemy. This is active until the final battle where it is removed unless the idol desires to keep it. This is also to keep track of other idols and prevent manipulation of civilians. However, some can try to bypass this…
  * Adonis is not responsible for any deaths that incur during the tournament from outside means.
  * The final battle will be held at the Grand Mountain of Adonis, located on the opposite end of the Grand Temple of Adonis (basically across the entire country). They will travel in a large group together. It is forbidden to kill or harm one another during this time. This is the idol’s last chance to give up.
  * The final battle will be held tournament-style in front of an audience.

In order to properly prepare upcoming idols for their trip, the following is provided to them:

  * 2x Horse, 2x Ox, or 4x Mule
  * 1x Covered Wagon
  * 6-month worth of food (180 lb. ship's biscuit, 150 lb. salted pork, 60 lb. beans/peas, 25 lb. rice, 25 lb. coffee, 40 lb. sugar, 30 lb. dried fruit, 50 canned food, barrels of water and wine)
  * Kitchen supplies (pots, pans, 50x matches,
  * 25-50 lb. soap
  * Washboard
  * Blankets
  * Pillows
  * Map of Adonis
  * Currency of 100 Bronze coins per member

_ *Keep in mind, an “Idol” status does not necessarily mean they have to be an idol in order to apply. They can be your Average Joe and become one._


End file.
